War Torn
by Majin K
Summary: Total chaos everywhere. A war has engulfed the entire planet, humans vs anthros. But what does an Echidna rabbit hybrid and his younger sister have to do with this? KnucOC, OC pairings. Chapter 7 up!
1. The War

This fic is based on an RP I had with a friend of mine named Ghost the Echidna.

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Sonic characters in this fic. I do own Majin and Jake Kedamoki. Ghost owns Ezz, Forearms and Conni.**

Please read and review.**  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

In a hospital bed, a rabbit lays there with tears in her eyes, cradling her newborn baby. This is Ezperanza, or Ezz for short. Right next to her is her husband, an echidna, Knuckles, who is also crying, but tries not to show it.

"He looks just like you" Ezz says, sniffling.

"Yeah, and he's got your colors..and your ears." Knuckles says to her while pressing his head against hers.

"He's destined for greatness, I just know it." she tells him

Knuckles strokes the baby's forehead. "Yeah, and when he's old enough, I'll pass down my gloves to him."

Both parents expected total happiness with their new family. However, happiness was the LAST thing that would grace this planet for a long time. A year later, the leaders of the Human race and the Anthromorph race had finally reached a truce. At the day of the signing of the Declaration of Anthro Truce, a single bullet was fired from the crowd, from the side of the Anthros and they were blamed as the assassin. A few years later, Ezz and Knuckles were forced to leave their son Forearms and his younger sister Confianza, Conni for short, in the shelter of an orphanage. 13 years have passed since that day, it is around Forearm's 15th birthday, and what he didn't know is that he would meet new people that would change his life as he knows it.

A massive airship flies just above the very same orphanage. On the ground, a blue hedgehog girl destroys several Egg Soldiers using her sword.

"Brother, aren't you worried?" Conni asked Forearms, who is laying on a bed reading a book. "I hear gunfire outside..."

Forearms looked at her. "The name of this orphanage is called 'War-Safe Orphanage'. What part of that don't you understand?"

As he was speaking, the shadow of the airship blocks out the sunlight beaming in the orphanage. More explosions are heard, as well as a voice.

"You idiots..." the voice is heard saying before several slicing sounds are heard.

"Well..." before Conni could even speak, another explosion is heard. "Ok, I'm really scared right now!!!"

Forearms sighs and puts his book down to comfort his sister. She runs to him and he holds her.

"Brother...I'm scared..."

At that moment, the doors to the orphanage open. A dark blue hedgehog anthro enters, sheathing his sword. He walks in, looks around and spots Forearms and Conni. "So you two are the only ones left here?" he asked. Forearms and Conni stare at the hedgehog for a moment before Conni started crying in her brother's arms from fear.

"Who are you?" Forearms demanded.

"Easy there, I'm on your side," the hedgehog answered. "This place is pretty close to getting wiped out. I suggest you come with me."

"Wh-what!? Wiped out!?" Forearms said in disbelief. "This place is sheltered and hidden!"

The hedgehog merely shook his head and said, "Not anymore it's not. The humans aren't stupid. Now come on, we don't have a lot of time left."

Forearms was unsure whether or not to trust this stranger. Conni didn't want to take any chances and got up and pulled her brother with her towards the hedgehog. "Good" he said, running towards the door to make sure the outside was clear of Egg Soldiers before telling the two to follow. Outside, Forearms and Conni see the airship that's flying just overhead. The hedgehog lifts his right sleeve, revealing a metal arm, and presses a few buttons on it. As they are being beamed aboard the ship, both Forearms and Conni look at Majin's arm.

"What the hell?" Forearms asks in disbelief.

"I lost it in a fight several years ago." he answers, just as they enter the ship. "Welcome to my airship, The Final Zone."

Conni loses her balance from the trip and falls forward, landing on her knees. Forearms stares around in amazement.

"By the way, the name's Majin Kedamoki. And you two are?"

That snapped Forearms back to reality. "I'm...I'm Forearms. And this is my sister Confianza. Just call her Conni."

"Alright then, Forearms, Conni, make yourselves at home here. This place is pretty sturdy and holds up well in an attack." Majin said, but before he could continue, his arm started beeping. "Excuse me, I gotta take this." He walks off checking his arm. Forearms still looks around in amazement as well as Conni, who is still on her knees. She eventually stands up though.

"That was amazingly quick-paced" she says.

At that moment, a blue fox walks by and sees them. "Oh, newcomers huh?" he says to them. After introducing himself as Jake, Forearms again introduces himself and Conni to Jake. "Hehehe, your sister's kinda funny. But in a good way. So I'm guessing my dad found you guys down there huh?"

Before anyone could answer, Majin comes running by, pretty upset, and heads straight for the ship's warp deck.

"Uh oh...looks like trouble." Jake said.

"What's going on?" Forearms asks while adjusting his gloves.

"I'm not sure, but I hope that sis isn't in trouble."

Forearms and Conni just looked at him puzzled.

"Oh right, that guy you just saw running by is my dad. Sis was outside trying to get some supplies. I hope she didn't run into any trouble out there." he tells them

"I hope everything's ok." Conni says.

Majin soon warps himself down to the surface and runs off, following a built-in radar on his arm. "Damn it, I hope you're holding up ok!" he thought to himself as he continued running.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alright, show of hands. Who liked the first chapter? I don't know how long this fic is going to last since it's based on an RP which has yet to end.


	2. Friendly welcome right?

I'm back with another chapter of War Torn. The same reason as to why I was late with The Apocalypse applies here. Had writer's block and couldn't think clearly due to getting laid off last week. Anyway, I don't own any Sonic characters. Majin, Jake, Rose, and Flame belong to me. Kar belongs to Karmarsi.. Forearms and Conni belong to Ghost the Echidna. Anyways, read and review.

* * *

Majin continued running through the streets following the distress signal he received. He encountered several Egg Soldiers as well as GUN soldiers on his way. In no mood to deal with them, he simply blasted, sliced and destroyed every one of them in an instant and continued running. After 10 minutes of running and plowing through soldiers, he finds a group of soldiers surrounding Rose, the source of the distress call. 

"Rose! Duck!" he shouted to her as he jumped into the air and took in a deep breath.

Rose heard her dad's voice, knowing she'd be ok now, she ducked like he suggested.

"Gattling Gun Flame!" He said in his mind as he blew out small fireballs at the speed and power of a gattling gun. The flames hit most of the soldiers and robots, either killing them or hurting them badly. Majin landed and grabbed Rose. They both fled from the remaining soldiers, not wanting to waste anymore energy than they already have.

Back on board the Final Zone, Jake was about to show Forearms and Conni around. Forearms looked around and didn't see his sister anywhere. "Conni where are you!?" he shouted.

She came running back, following his voice, "Hiiii!" she said and waved.

"Stop being such a dork, will ya?" he said to her. She just frowned at him. Jake laughed again, "She's really funny. Come on, I'll show you around."

He eventually leads them to some rooms that were set up ahead of time. Majin knew he'd find a person or two at the orphanage and had a couple rooms set up. He pointed to one room which looks like it was set up for a boy. "Forearms, this is your room." He then pointed to a room across from Forearms' room, which looks as if it was set up for a girl, "And Conni, this one's yours."

Forearms nodded and walked into his room to look around. Conni had a different approach. "Cool!!" she shouted and ran into her room to look at everything. After a few minutes, Forearms sat down on his bed, wishing he had the book he was reading at the orphanage. "And I was on the last chapter too.." he mumbled. Conni peaked in.

"Hey, what's up? Is your room cool?" she asked.

"Yeah.." Forearms replied.

Conni saw the look on his face. She knew what he was thinking. "You're thinking about mom and dad, aren't you?"

"I just wish I could remember what they look like," he said

Jake and Kar arrived a moment later, Jake wanting to show her that there's new people on board. Conni was enthusiactic about meeting Kar, but Forearms had other things on his mind.

"Something wrong with him?" she asked. Conni explained that he's thinking about their parents. They here the sound of a warp vortex in the ship. Jake knows it's Majin and Rose coming back, so he runs out to greet them. Forearms lets out a sigh, and Conni goes over to comfort him. "Hey, at least you got to see them. I was born seriously a week before they dumped us at that orphanage." she tells him. Kar asked if he at least remembers their names. Forearms just shook his head and said his Mom's name had Zs in it and his dad's started with an N. Conni added that she never even got to know them.

"I see. Well don't feel too down. Who knows? Maybe they're still out there looking for you." Kar said.

"We think that every day." he said, cracking a small smile.

Kar smiled back, "See? It's never too late to give up hope." But before she could continue, alarms began to ring all through the ship. Forearms jumped up in shock of the alarm.

"Does this happen, like, every 5 minutes all the time?" Conni asked.

Jake and Rose were running through the ship, warning everyone on board to head to the lower shelter due to an airship attack. "You two should come with me" Kar told Forearms and Conni, leading them out. They made it to the shelter and saw that Jake and Rose were already there, along with 3 other anthros.

"Yay! Company!" Conni shouted, earning a nudge from her brother's elbow.

"So, you two are the newbies huh?" a male cat anthro said to them. This was Flame the Cat, he's the son of Silver and Blaze. His parents are not on board the ship. "The captain here is good enough to give us a home here. But it sure gets rocky, so be careful" he said to them.

"Hi there, I'm Rose. And you two are?" Rose said, introducing herself to Forearms and Conni.

They returned the introductions as Kar closed the door to the shelter and hoped for victory.

In the control room, Majin takes his seat and checks the radar to find the Egg Carrier Omega heading straight towards him. "Dr. Eggman. It's about time we end this now." He said to no one in particular. Majin picked up a communicator. "All Units get ready for battle" he announced, referring to his androids he had built along with Jake's help. They were modelled after E-121 Phi, but programmed to obey him and act as normal as possible while still being ready for battle. 5 of the androids got into fighter jets and took off, while the other 5 manned the secondary cannons. The Egg Fleet launched a counter attack, sending fighters and smaller robots at them.

"Eggman, I'll have you know this cannon can wipe out your fleet in an instant, so turn back or get ready to be blown into oblivion!" Majin shouted into the communicator, the message being sent to the Egg Carrier Omega.

Everyone was listening to all the battle sounds and the death threat against Eggman. "BLOW IT UP! BLOW IT UP!" Conni said while cheering. Forearms pulled her back into her seated position. Jake again laughed about Conni's hyperactive personality.

Eggman returned Majin's death threat. "Me? Surrender? If Hell freezes over, then perhaps I will. But today, this is a victory for the human race!"

"...you idiot. I gave you your last chance. I'm not as soft as Sonic is." Majin muttered. "All Units manning the secondary cannons, prepare to fire the main cannon." he announced as he began to control the secondary cannons from his position. The androids went to the cannon's core and began powering it up.

"I suggest you two hold onto something," Rose said to the echidunnies, "last time Dad fired that cannon, it knocked us all over." she continued as she held onto a railing on the wall. Jake and Flame also held onto the railing, Conni grabbed Forearms' arm, while he used his free arm to hold onto the wall railing as well. The other anthros all pressed themselves against the wall in a crouching position.

The front end of the ship opens up, revealing the business end of the cannon and it's aimed directly at the Egg Carrier Omega.

* * *

Wow, this was longer than the last chapter. Leave a review please, I need to know that someone reads this. 


	3. The End of an Empire

Well I was feeling a bit inspired so I went ahead and wrote this chapter. It's shorter than the last two, but only because it has the conclusion of the fight against the Egg Fleet. Speaking of which.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters at all. I own Majin, Jake, Rose and Alpha. Kar belongs to Karmarsi Kedamoki, Conni and Forearms belong to Ghost the Echidna.**

Read and review please.

* * *

This ship continues to rumble as the front opens and the Anti-matter cannon is revealed, aiming its business end directly at the Egg Carrier Omega.

"Crap, this thing knows how to fight..." Forearms said, while struggling to hold onto the railing.

"Yeah. Dad got this from Dr. Eggman, but he upgraded it so much that it pretty much looks and fights nothing like the old version!" Jake said proudly.

Alpha, one of Majin's androids, informed him that the firing sequence had started. Majin grinned as he watched the other jets destroy Eggman's robots. He also controlled the secondary cannons from the main control room, blowing any planes and robots that escaped the jets out of the sky. The ship continues rumbling as the cannon continues to power up.

"hang on! It's gonna get rough!" Rose warned.

"Cannon power at 80" Alpha informed.

At that point, Majin noticed something. The Egg Carrier Omega was opening its main cannon as well and preparring to charge. He smirked at Eggman's futile attempt at a counter-attack. "They're too slow."

"Master," Alpha said, "Cannon power at 100"

"Blast that fleet out of my face!!" Majin shouted.

The Anti-Matter cannon built up power and fired directly at the Egg Carrier Omega. The Final Zone rumbled greatly at the force of the cannon. Everyone in the shelter struggled to stay as still as possible. Forearms' glove nearly slipped off, he fixed it and continued holding onto the rail. Jake ended up hitting his head on the wall and was knocked for a loop, he'll be fine though. A massive explosion is heard from the shelter as the blast obliterated the Egg Carrier Omega. Only a few planes, ships and robots remained of the Egg Fleet.

"Ughh...is everyone ok?" Rose asked.

"WOO! That was awesome!" Conni replied, indicating she's just fine. Everyone else acknowledged they're ok, except for Jake who is still a bit dizzy from hitting his head. Forearms panicked when his left glove turned up missing. Jake snapped back to his senses as Kar helped him up. He noticed he was holding a glove in his hand from when he fell over and held it up asking if it belonged to anyone. Forearms rushed over and thanked Jake for finding it.

"Direct your fire to the stragglers, get those pieces of crap out of my sight!" Majin ordered the other jets as he fired the secondary cannons at the remnants of the Egg Fleet. Within a few minutes, nothing remained except the Final Zone and its jets, along with the 5 units that piloted them. Majin breathed a sigh of relief. This battle was over. "Phew...that was fun. Good job units." he said as he reverted the ship back into cruise mode and left the control room.

Everyone in the shelter were given the "A-ok" light, signalling it was safe to come out. Kar opened the door and led everyone out. Conni and Forearms were the last two to leave. She was going ahead when she saw Forearms still standing there, looking at his gloves. "Hey... are you ok?" she asked.

"I thought I lost another memory for a second there..." Forearms replied. Conni walked over and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. They both left the shelter. As things finally calm down, everyone goes back to their business, and Jake and Rose decide to show Forearms and Conni around and try to get to know everyone.

Meanwhile, in the human president's office, the GUN Commander walked in to deliver some news to the President.

"Mr. President, we have some bad news to report." the Commander said.

"What is it, Commander?" the President asked.

"Our troops have found the body of Dr. Ivo Robotnik roughly 50 miles south from Westopolis among the wreckage of the Egg Carrier Omega"

The President sighed. "We've lost a powerful ally. Those vermin are one step ahead of us again."

"Don't worry sir. We're already planning a counter attack as we speak."

"Excellent work. Now if you excuse me, I have an announcement to make to our people."

"Yes Mr. President."

It seems the humans still had some tricks up their sleeves, and Majin was their number 1 target. Speaking of Majin, he had a small announcement to everyone in the Final Zone. "Score 1 for us guys! Eggman's gone for good!"

Everyone cheered, Conni cheered the loudest, giving Jake another laugh. Though he had only recently met her, he started having some feelings for Conni. "So what's gonna happen now?" she asked Majin.

"Hopefully we won't have to deal with anything anytime soon, but for now, we can relax." he told her. Things were getting pretty peaceful again now that Eggman was out of the way. But this peace wouldn't last long since GUN already had a plan in the works.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review please, I mean it. If I don't get reviews, then I know no one's reading this and I might stop making it. 


	4. Memories and a sneak attack

Sorry for the delay. Lacked the inspiration to get this done. This chapter tries to show the Echidunnies getting along with everyone.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS. MAJIN AND JAKE BELONG TO ME, FOREARMS AND CONNI BELONG TO GHOST THE ECHIDNA!!!**

Anyway, read and review please.

* * *

A day after the defeat of the Egg Fleet, everyone on the Final Zone celebrated. Majin announced that they've eliminated one of the most powerful allies the humans had, everyone cheered. Conni cheered the loudest. Even though he only met her yesterday, Jake has started to take a liking to Conni.

"What's gonna happen now?" Conni asked.

"Hopefully we won't have to deal with anything anytime soon, but for now, we can relax" Majin answered.

"Cool! One thing I'm pretty good at!" Conni shouted, triggering a laugh from Jake.

"Come on, i can show you one of the best places to relax." Jake told Conni.

She agreed and they both went off to wherever Jake was leading her. Forearms watched as she left, smiling at the fact that she has a new friend. Majin came up to him and asked if he could talk with him for a few minutes alone. Forearms saw no harm in that, so they both went to the deck of the airship. As they got there, Forearms took in the sightsand saw just how high up they really were. Roughly 33,000 feet in the air.

"So tell me, just out of curiosity, can you fight?" Majin asked Forearms

"Well I do some martial arts." Forearms answered.

"Alright then, remind me later so you can show me what you have." Majin said as he looked at Forearms' gloves. "Those gloves...where did you get those?"

Forearms looks at the gloves and told Majin his father had given them to him, Majin said they looked like the same type that a friend of his has. Forearms mentioned that this was the last thing his parents gave to him before he was orphaned. When asked if he remembers his parents, Forearms only said his father's name began with an N, and his mom had Z's in her name, but that's all he recalled. Majin took a look at him, then shook his head in disbelief. "No...it couldn't be.." he thought to himself. He also said that he barely got to know his parents, and Conni never knew them at all.

"I see. Well who knows? They might still be out there somewhere, mixed up in all of this chaos."

"Yeah... Me and Conni have really high hopes about everything nowadays. So we seem to think so too..."

"Well considering I got you out of that doomed orphanage, you definitely have a chance." Majin told him as he gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "So cheer up, you'll find'em eventually. Hell, I'll even help you when we get some time." Inside the ship, Jake was showing Conni around and talking to her in hopes of being able to get to know her better.

She tells him that she enjoys being in this ship, especially without the fighting. They talk about how things are in their lives, what they've done, and what they hope can happen. Conni got a bit deep when she mentioned she and Forearms were orphans, but Jake listened to every word, feeling sorry for her. He comforted her, saying that anyone would need all the friends they need during this time. Conni had indeed made a new friend in Jake.

Majin sat down watching the news to see if he can learn anything new about the humans' next tactic. He smirked as the report went on.

"My fellow humans, I have sad news to report. Earlier today, one of our greatest allies, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman was killed in a brutal battle in the skies." the President announced on the news. "Though we have lost a great ally, rest assured that we have not lost this war. The Anthromorphs will soon feel the might of G.U.N. That is all." "Buncha cocky bastards aren't they?" Majin said to himself.

Forearms had walked in as Majin said that, and agreed with that. "Oh well, as long as this ship flies, and I have my flames, no way in hell I'm giving up this fight."

"Heh, a Pyro huh?" Forearms asked.

"Yeah, I was given the title of Fire Master, but yeah I'm a Pyro. But it's just a secondary power. Primarily I can control time. It's my former clan's ability, but they were pure evil. I'm glad I bailed when I did."

"Wow, I don't even know where I hail from."

"Soon enough my friend, you will."

"Heh, yeah. All I know is that my parents were two different kinds." he said, looking at his rabbit ears, "a rabbit and something else."

"An echidna" Majin said. "Your quills, they droop down like an echidna's."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right...cool. Well, I gotta go find my crazy sister. Later" Forearms said as he walked off. As he watched Forearms walk off, Majin had a strange thought. "A rabbit and an echidna...where have I seen a pairing like that before?

He continued to watch the news for a while then decided to shut it off. "They're just a bunch of cocky idiots if you ask me. I'd really love to know who started this damn war so I can plant my foot so far up their ass, it'd come out their mouth!" He said as he got back up and wandered the ship. The following days go by peaceful, Forearms and Conni have gotten used to living on the Final Zone, Forearms sparred with Majin and Conni took a liking to Jake's experiments and Rose's artwork.

One day, Majin was focusing a time stone's power on Forearms, in hopes of revealing anything from his past. The power surged through his mind, unveiling images from the past that Forearms had either forgotten or had never seen.

"Ok, now tell me what you see." Majin said to Forearms.

"A... giant emerald... on a pedestal...There's a red guy standing in front of it..." he began. "He's... got a white curve on his chest. He... there's a purple... something coming in. It's all blurry, I can't focus in on it..."

At that point, Majin stopped the focus. "Well, that's better than last time, you're doing much better at this." he said "We'll definitely try this again later. In the meantime we-" Majin was cut off by the sound of an explosion. "What the hell was that!?" He turned and ran to find the source of the explosion.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Leave a review please. 


	5. Power Soldiers and a Love Confession

Finally I got chapter 5 up. I'm no good with emotional scenes, so if it turns out bad, I apologize.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Forearms, Conni, or Kar. Forearms and Conni belong to Ghost the Echidna, and Kar belongs to Karmarsi Kedamoki. I own Majin, Jake, and Rose. **

* * *

"Agh! What was that!?" Forearms asked as an explosion was heard from the side of the ship.

"I don't know!" Majin responded as he ran to the side of the ship and looked down. He spots some armored power soldiers flying up towards the deck. "Damn it, power soldiers. Get inside and warn everyone, now!" With that, Forearms bolted and started yelling. "The ship's been hit! Everyone take action! Do your assigned thing!" he shouted. "Again? Ugh!" Kar said in disgust as she goes to some rooms to get the other anthros out and into the lower shelter. "Another attack?" Rose asked to no one in particular as she noticed Majin took off to fight by himself. She grabs her sword and rushes out to join him.

Jake grabs Conni's hand and pulls her towards the shelter, running into Forearms along the way. "Hey, you guys ok?" he asked them. "Yeah, we're fine." Jake answered as they continued towards the shelter. As they get in, Kar makes sure she's the last one in to close it shut. Before she does that, she notices Rose isn't in.

"Where's Rose?" she asked.

"Umm...I think Sis went to help Dad." Jake answered.

"Argh! That girl is so stubborn!" Kar said, "Jake, stay here." She leaves the shelter and runs off.

"I hope they're ok" Jake said.

"Yeah, me too." Forearms said.

Jake sighed. "I just wish I was strong enough to help."

"Aww..." Conni said, somewhat trying to comfort him.

Majin smashes several soldiers against one another, while barely avoiding their attacks. "Gattling Gun Flame!" he shouts in his mind as he fires off flame bullets at the soldiers. He looks to his side after hearing sword slashes and screaming. Rose has joined the battle as she splits several of the soldiers in pieces.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked her, avoiding another power soldier's attack and countering with one of his own.

"I can to help, that's what" she said, impaling a line of soldiers. The fight goes on like this for about half an hour. Kar looks around trying to find Rose, but can't. Meanwhile, Jake worries about his Rose.

"I hope she's found ok.." he says

"Yeah, me too." Forearms replied.

The Power Soldiers attacked relentlessly, but their haste proved to be their downfall...literally. Majin shattered the power suits as Rose chucked the soldiers overboard. They plummeted 35,000 feet to their deaths. The two congratulated each other before heading back inside where they were greeted by Kar. Naturally she was worried about them. After being assured they're fine, they all walked towards the shelter.

"That was a bit tough," Rose said.

"Rose, seriously, next time don't go out there," Kar told her.

"Alright people, all clear!" Majin said after opening the shelter, "You can all go back to whatever it was you were doing"

"Phew, at least that's over" Jake said, with Conni and Forearms agreeing as they all headed back out. Within a few minutes, everyone is back to their usual business. Flame went to the game room along with Forearms and constantly pesters him about how he sucks against Mega Metal Sonic in Knuckles Chaotix. Majin just went to the training simulator to work on his tactics. Rose went to her bathroom to wash up after that battle. Jake wanted to finish showing Conni what he was making.

"Well..since we're going back to normal right now, we could head back to my lab." he said.

"M'Kay!" she said with her usual cheery attitude as they walked back into Jake's lab, which is also his room. He can switch it back and forth between a bedroom and a lab with the press of a button. As they walked in, Jake immediately went to a work table where he put the finishing touches on his latest creation: The Hyper-Dimensional Wristband (HDW for short).

"Finally, I'm finished." Jake said.

"Wow! It looks awesome!" Conni shouted happily.

"Thanks, it took me about a month to finish."

"It all paid off, too." Conni replied as she bounced up and down. After a few minutes of admiring the HDW, Jake managed work up some courage to show Conni something else. He nervously grabbed something from a drawer and showed it to her. It was a ring, but it was no ordinary ring. Jake had made it so the wearer's thoughts are projected from the ring and glows a certain color based on what they are feeling.

"C-Conni?" he starts, blushing a bit, "Well...I uhh...I made this for you last night." he says as he gives her the ring. She takes it and admires it.

"W-Wow! This is so beautiful!!" Conni squealed as she hugged Jake, giggling. "Thank you!!"

By now, Jake's blushing like crazy and tries to hide it. "I'm glad you like it. I knew you would." he tells her. She examines it, but is a bit confused as to how it works. He tells her to think of something and press the small button in the center. Conni does so and the image of a butterfly appears.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Like it?" Jake asks.

"I love it!!!"

"Heheheh. I made it just for you, only you can use it." he told her. This made Conni blush and the color of the image had turned pink. Jake notices and realizes what she's feeling. He looks at her for a few seconds.

"You're really pretty," he blurts out without even thinking. Conni blushes even more and the image turns into a hot pink, she stares at Jake with a shocked expression. At this moment, Jake snaps out of his trance-like state and thinks about what just happened.

"What did I just say? Please don't tell me I said that out loud!!" his inner voice said.

"You're kinda cute too.." Conni said while still blushing. Jake's face is redder than Knuckles now.

**Oh crud! I did say it!** he thought to himself. "Th-thanks" he says to her as they stare at each other, almost in a trance for a few minutes. The both look away, still blushing, Jake pretends to work on something, Conni plays around with the ring.

**what am I doing? What's wrong with me?** Jake's inner voice asks himself.

At this moment, Majin rapells down the side of the ship to check the damage. A few dents and holes here and there. They're small but numerous. Nothing too serious however. "Minimal damage. Easily fixable" he says to himself as he climbs back up to get some tools. As he gets his tools, Forearms leans against one of the railings on the deck and thinks. He has a sudden image of his past as if he had a Time Stone's power focused on him. Majin rapells down again with his tools and gets to work.

"M-mom..." Forearms says low to himself as he stares into the sky. His lips quiver slightly after seeing the image.

Back in the lab, Jake talks to Conni about what he said, still nervous as hell.

"Umm...about earlier.." he starts.

"Hm?" Conni mumbled in confusion.

"I don't think I was thinking right...when I said that...I hope you didn't get offended." Jake said.

"Not at all" she says, smiling. Jake sighs a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good. Because right now I am thinking. And...you...you're...oh man, I can't even say it." he says, stuttdering. Conni giggles about it. He gulps and swallows his nervousness. "What I'm trying to say is...I like you...a lot" This shocked Conni a lot since she was thinking he'd say something else.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Y-yeah.." he replied, making her blush like there's no tomorrow. "I think that I've liked you since we met." he continues while smiling, "Y-you don't mind...do you?"

She shook her head as if in a trance. "N-no"

They were both happy as they smiled and hugged each other.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this. Sorry it ended a bit sappy, but I had to get this part out. The next chapter(hopefully) will have some action. 


	6. A Faint Hope

Sorry for the long wait. I finally have another chapter up, and yes I know it's short. I had writer's block, so deal with it.

* * *

A day has passed since Jake and Conni's confessions. Things were pretty normal on the ship...as normal as living on a massive airship can get anyway. Forearms was out on the deck, daydreaming while leaning on the railing to keep himself from falling off. He's able to stay pretty still considering the fierce winds from flying at 35,000 feet in the air. As the wind blows passed his face, he continues to daydream. As he was spacing out, Rose walked onto the deck for some fresh air. Since she's lived on this ship her entire life, she has no problems with the wind. She walks over to the same rail that Forearms is leaning on.

"Hey, how long have you been out here?" Rose asked, snapping Forearms back to reality.

"Oh uh...huh?" He said in a daze

"Are you ok?" Rose asked

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Forearms replied, shaking his head to snap himself back to normal.

"You looked like you were hypnotized or something."

"I was just...remembering something, that's all"

"Really? About what?"

Forearms looked down to the floor and muttered something about his parents. Naturally, Rose was happy that some memories of his parents finally came back to him. "Maybe you'll be able to find them soon! And you know, we'll be here to help you too!" Rose said, happily smiling. Forearms faked a smile, having some doubt that that's possible. What he saw wasn't their deaths, but it was a bad image.

"Well," Rose said, stretching, "I feel better now. I'm going back inside, what about you?"

"Yeah" Forearms said. They both walked in. As they walk inside, they can hear a noise, rather, a voice shouting. Following the voice, they made it to the training room to find Majin in there practicing his fighting techniques. He noticed them and asked if they'd like to join in, both agreeing.

After an hour of training, which left both Forearms and Rose feeling pretty exhausted, they were about to head out. Rose left, but Forearms stayed behind, having remembered he wanted to tell Majin something.

"Oh! Majin, I had another memory.." Forearms said

"Really?" Majin asked, "About what?"

"My mom…she was holding me, right around when I was like, a year old. My dad came in and hugged her, but then the humans burst through the door with guns and stuff…" Forearms began to explain. He took a deep breath and continued. "My mom…she freaked out, holding me and shielding me...they practically threw her aside, me still in her arms. My dad started beating the crap out of them, but by then I blacked out"

Majin cursed the humans under his breath.

"But I did remember what my mom looked like."

"Well, give me a good description and I'll punch it into my database and see if I come up with a match." Majin said, opening a small computer on his right arm.

Forearms thought for a few seconds, tugging on his ear. "She had purple fur, and a light blue-greenish patch around her eyes, and a stripe of the same color on her head. The bottom halves of her ears also had this color, and there were two thick strands of hair sticking out of her forehead, and she was wearing a white shirt….that's all I remember."

Majin enters all of this into his arm computer, and soon displays a perfect picture of Ezz's face. "Anything like this?" he asks, showing the hologram-like screen. Forearms' eyes went wide when he saw it.

"Exactly like that!" he shouted, Majin nodding and grinning.

"I know exactly who this is," Majin said, sparking Forearms' attention, "She's a good friend of mine, though we lost contact with each other a couple years ago."

Forearms' happy look slowly faded. Before he could speak, Majin interrupted.

"Don't worry though, last time I saw them, they were in good health. In fact, the last thing they told me was to keep an eye out for you and Conni. Now I know why you looked so familiar," he said. Forearms just sighed. "Your dad's a strong guy, I should know. I fought him" Majin said, grinning, earning a small smile from Forearms. "Your mom's a nice woman too, I worked with her sometime ago. Like Conni, your mom has a long name that I never memorized, but she goes by Ezz. Your dad's name is Knuckles."

"Knuckles…what an odd name," Forearms said. The two of them talked for a bit longer, and Majin eventually told Forearms the location of where he last had contact with his parents. Forearms immediately agreed to come with him to the location. After half an hour of preparation, in which they got Conni to come, and Jake insisted on following just so he can be with Conni, they were all ready to go. Conni and Forearms were on the same Ex-Gear, Jake had his own, and so did Majin.

"This part is where you stand on," Majin said, showing Forearms and Conni the front end of the gear. "It's like riding a skateboard, only no kicking, no wheels, and it's a hell of a lot faster"

"Heh, sounds like my kinda skateboard" Forearms said.

And with that, they took off, leaping off the ship on their gears.

* * *

Hmm...well I really have nothing to say except leave a review please. 


	7. Welcome to Hell

Well here's chapter 7. I'm not in such a slump this time. Also, I'm gonna try using a new style of writing to see if it's any easier. Italics means actions, parenthesis means thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters that appear in this chapter, nor do I own Ezz, Forearms, or Conni.

Read and review

* * *

Forearms: _board goes off ship_ HOLY FRICKIN CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP 

Conni: _gets down and hugs board in terror_

Majin: _lands and waits_  
Jake: _lands next to him _That was fun!!

Forearms: _half lands, half crashes_  
Conni: _still clutching board in terror_

Majin: That had to hurt. You ok?

Forearms: _falls forward from momentumness_

Forearms: Just super...  
Conni: _wide eyes hidden behind goggles_

Majin: _hovers over to them and holds his hand out _Come on man, we got 15 miles to cover.

Forearms: _takes Majin's hand and stands up_ Yeah... brushes off pants C'mon Conni, get back up.  
Conni: Fall down... go boom... hahaha... _slowly stands upright_

Jake: You ok Conni?

Conni: Y-y-yep!!

Forearms: _gets on board again, it hovers_

Majin: Come on, follow me. _takes off, Jake follows_

Forearms: _follows Majin and Jake_

Conni: Forearms..? Where are we going, exactly?

Forearms: _glances back at Conni for 2 seconds _Somewhere... special. It involves mom and dad...  
Conni: Huh? How do you know..?

Forearms: We can thank Majin later.

Majin: _checks his arm to make sure they're going the right way _Ok, about 7 more miles to go

Conni: _holding on to Forearms the way one will hold on to the driver of a motorcycle_Pretty fast...

Jake: s_lows down to match Forearms speed and talks to Conni_ Don't worry, you get used to these speeds after a while

Conni: _smiles at Jake_ M'kay..!

Forearms: _glances back at Conni and smiles_

Majin: Ok guys, stop. We're here. _slows down and stops_

Jake: _does the same_

Forearms: _slows board_

Forearms: _stops it_

Majin: You'll get the hang of full speed soon Forearms

Forearms: Mmhmm.

Jake: Where is this place?

Forearms: _looks around_  
Conni: _slowly steps off board, which is still hovering a little bit above the ground_

Majin: _gets off the board and carries it _You'll all see soon

Conni: _almost trips, regains balance_ My question exactly, where are we?

Forearms:_ jumps off board and picks it up_

Jake: _same_

Majin: Come on, we're only a few feet away.

Forearms and Conni:_follows Majin_

Jake:_ follows but stays near Conni_

Majin: _leads them to an old building_ Damn, this place went to hell..

Forearms: _looks around, somewhat confused and a tad terrified at the sights_

Conni: What is this place?

Majin: Tch...the last place I had contact with your parents.

Forearms: _deep breath, exhales _And now... This place is freakin' destroyed. There's no way in hell they're still here.

Majin: ...chances look that way. But there's no harm in looking.

_somethin' bluish moves around in the debris somewhere in front of them_

Forearms: _notices the bluish thing_ Huh? runs up to the debris

Majin: What is it?

_bluish thing moans and stands upright_  
??: Sweet Rings from heaven...

Majin: Oi! Who's there?

??: _stretches and waves to Forearms and crew _Hey!

Majin: _shines a light on the thing to reveal it's Sonic_

Majin: Sonic?

Forearms: _runs up to the blue thing _Hey! You! You're- _notices who it is_

Sonic: Hey! Yeah! That's it.

Forearms: You look... familiar

Majin: How've you been holding up?

Jake: So that's Sonic...

Sonic: _shakes head_it's hell out here.

Majin: No kidding

Sonic: I just came to check on this town, and a part of a building almost flattened me. I dodged in time, only to be under a little dome of wreckage...

Majin: Tch. How'd you get out?

Forearms: _tilts head to side_  
Conni:_ runs up_ hey, everyone.  
Sonic: _waves lightly_I have no idea. I just poked myself around and moved debris this way and that.

Majin: I see. Any idea if Knuckles and Ezz are around here?

Sonic: Not around here, no... Why do you ask- _notices Forearms_ Hey... You look straaaangely familiar.

Jake: _walks up_

Majin: These two are the reason I'm asking.

Forearms: _lightly gasps as Sonic looks at him_

Majin: Think about it for a second.

Sonic: _thinks_ Urmmm... Geez, I know that face...

Majin: _smacks forehead _Oi...this isn't working

Sonic: _closely examines Forearms _You remind me of Knuckles so much..._ notices his gloves _Oh, GOD!

Sonic: _points at Forearms_ You're his freakin' kid!!!

Jake: Hey Dad, this is Sonic right?  
Majin: yeah, and it's about time you figured that part out Sonic.

Sonic: Ah, shut up. How the hell... I figured that orphanage was destroyed years ago!! We got news that it was attacked, and destroyed.

Majin: That was about a month ago. I got them out moments before it happened

Sonic: _shakes head in sorrow_ Everyone thought the building fell, and everyone in it was killed.

Sonic:_ tilts head to side, and scratches side of head that's facing up_ Poor Knuckles and Ezz were devastated...

Majin: no, they were the only ones left in it when I showed up.

Majin: Speaking of the news, have you heard about the good doctor?

Sonic: I didn't...

Majin: _grins_ Roasted.

Majin: For good, this time.

Forearms: _staring wide-eyed into space, shocked and confused_ (They're still out there, why the hell are we just sitting here?!)  
Sonic: Sweet..!

Majin: Now back up to Knuckles and Ezz.

Forearms: (Yes! Thank god!)  
Sonic: Right right.

Majin: You said they were devastated, meaning you must've had contact with them recently

Sonic:_ nods_ We've been keeping in touch for a while, actually. They're doing fine...

Majin: See guys, I told you you'd find them sooner or later

Sonic: We're all in touch, making sure each "squad" is doing fine. _counts on finger_s There's my squad, Knuckles' squad, Vector's, trails off  
Forearms: _relieved smile_

Jake: Conni, I'm so happy for you!

Majin: Snap out of it, blue. Where are they?

Conni: Mom and daddy... are still alive? Oh my god!!! _hugs Jake in glee_

Jake: _blushes_

Sonic: Oh, yeah!_points over yonder_ Next town over. It's a fairly protected town... But we're all gonna have to move some time soon, we think they're striking the town next.

Majin: Well what're we waiting for? let's get going!

Forearms: Hell yeah!  
Sonic: Watch your mouth, you...  
Forearms: ...  
Conni:_gets on Forearms's board_

Majin: Chill Sonic._gets on the board_  
Jake: _same_

Sonic: _sighs _What would your parents think of such language?  
Forearms: (Crap, I can't say damn or hell any more...) Uh... yeah...

Sonic: H-hey what about me!?  
Forearms: _gets on his board_

Majin: You can run, right?

Majin: besides, whatever happened to the gear Tails made for you?

Sonic: _smacks forehead_ I can run... yes... The gear? It freakin' exploded

Majin: That went well.

Sonic: Those damn humans are getting rid of practically everything we have! It really bites.

Forearms: _sighs and kicks board, it hovers_

Majin: Tell me about it. _his board hovers_  
Jake: Hey umm...Sonic?

Sonic: Hm? Hey, who's this kid? _points at Jake_

Majin: My son Jake.  
Jake: Is Tails in that town?

Sonic: Son!? Geez, people are havin' kids all over and stuff!! Anyway... I think Tails is at the town, yeah... _scratches head_ He's always holed up in his lab, it's hard to tell when he moves on and such...

Jake: Cool!! I can't wait to see my teacher again!

Majin: Let me clue you in Sonic, Karma-chan and I had some spare time when we weren't being attacked by the humans. I'd really love to know who started this war so I can plant my foot so far up his ass it'll come out of his mouth!

Sonic: That is disgusting. BUT! Your opinion, not mine. Anyway, Knuckles and I have our own plans of revenge. That aside, we should get a move on.  
Forearms: (Yes... finally!)

Majin: yeah._ follows Sonic as he runs towards the town_  
Jake: _follows_

Forearms and Conni:_same_

Majin: boy you weren't kidding. That place looks pretty locked down.

Sonic: Don't it?

Majin: Yeah.

Forearms:_ looks around in half terror_  
Conni: How do they live like this?

Jake: Does teacher really live in a place like this?

Sonic:_ runs alongside_Majin, whispers Who's the rabbit kid..?

Majin: Ezz and Knuckles' daughter.

Majin: Her name's Con...uhh...I forget, but just call her Conni

Sonic: They had a DAUGHTER?! MAN they never tell me ANYTHING!

Majin: _falls off the board_

Sonic: Heh... Long frickin' name just like her mom, huh?

Sonic: oh damn it!

Majin: Pretty much._gets up and dusts off_

Sonic: _runs to Majin_  
Forearms: Whoa! We lost Majin! _turns board around and goes back to Majin_

Majin: What happened?

Sonic: You fell off or somethin'...

Majin: No worry. I'm fine. You should've kept going, I would catch up. _gets back on_

Majin: We've wasted enough time. Let's go

Forearms: Ok...

Sonic: _nods and sets off running again_

Jake: Yeah

Majin: _follows_

Jake: _same_

Conni: Wow. Majin's really serious right now.  
Forearms: Hm... _follows them_

_they arrive in the town_

Majin: _looks around_...

Forearms: Geez.  
Sonic: Welcome to Hell, everyone, please remain standing until the ride comes to a complete stop.

Majin: Tch...

Jake: This place is kinda scary...

Sonic: Hey, livin' in a place like this makes you appreciate little jokes like that.

Forearms: What the hell happened here!  
Sonic: One, watch your language, Two, war.

Majin: Shit…

Conni: _looks around_ Wow...

Majin: So, where is everyone anyway?

Sonic: Probably in their houses. Or what's left of their houses...

Sonic: Nowadays more people are sheltering themselves than wandering about or defending the border of town.

Majin: I see..

Charmy(who is now 21 years old): _runs up to Sonic_ Sonic, Sonic, you're back! What'd you find at the other town??

Majin: Man Charmy, you got huge!

Sonic: Just a crap load of debris. That town is dead... _shakes head_

Jake: That's...a big bee

Charmy: _nods proudly_

Charmy: _adjusts the little pilot hat he has _Yeah...

Forearms: Who the heck is he?  
Conni: _scared of Charmy_

Majin: So how've you been holding up? How's the rest of the Chaotix?

Charmy: Tch... Espio's always wandering around all by himself, and Vector's always loafing around listening to his music.

Majin: Figures. What about Mighty and Ray?

Charmy: _shakes head_ Mighty and Ray left, actually. Big conflict, long story, little time.

Charmy: All I know is that Mighty was really ticked at Knuckles and Espio about something.

Majin: speaking of Knuckles, you seen him and Ezz around here?

Charmy: And Ray said something about his girlfriend... Sally... something... Anyway, yeah, they're around here somewheres...

Sonic: _ears perk at the name Sally _Hm... Could it... nah, it couldn't be...  
Forearms: Where are they!?

Conni: Do you know where exactly..?

Majin: So tell us, you know where they are?

Charmy: Ummm... thinks I think... they're at their house or something. Either that or try Tails' lab.

Majin: Ok, we'll split from here. Jake and I will check Tails' lab, Sonic, you take Forearms and Conni to Knuckles and Ezz's house.

Sonic: A'ight. C'mon, kiddies...

* * *

Well...that's longer than most chapters, but this style was pretty fun to do, but putting it here on FF is a pain in the ass because I have to do so much editing. I'm never doing this style again. Leave a review please. 


End file.
